<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Herbo False by PawPunk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28433694">Herbo False</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawPunk/pseuds/PawPunk'>PawPunk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Gen, Himbo, just...... fucking bullshit, pulling on a push door</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:20:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28433694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawPunk/pseuds/PawPunk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>False is a herbo thatse it</p>
<p>If ur a hermit and ur reading this A) why and B) u got good taste <br/>oh and also i dont think any of u are dumb irl ovbs</p>
<p>this is mostly self indulgent fuckshit so. read it if u want?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Herbo False</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Trigger warnings: people casually saying they/other people are not smart</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">“Ren?” Scar asked. “Do you think False might be… like us?”</p>
<p class="p1">“Like us?” Ren cocked his head, trying to parse what that meant. “I mean, she is a hermit. And a friend! So she’s like us that way!”</p>
<p class="p1">“That’s not what I meant.” Scar shook his head, pointing to False, who was tugging on the door to the Boomers’ shop without much success. “Do you think she might be a himbo too?”</p>
<p class="p1">“No way, man, False is a lady!” Ren laughed.</p>
<p class="p1">“Oh, yeah,” Scar said. “What’s a girl himbo called?”</p>
<p class="p1">“A herbo?” Ren suggested.</p>
<p class="p1">“Yeah, that!” Scar said brightly. “I was noticing during the Turf War- yeah, she’s skilled, but she doesn’t understand when smart people are talking, same as me! And she’s currently pulling on a push door.” At that moment, False grew frustrated with the door, punching it. Bdubs saw her struggling and graciously pushed on the door. It swung open easily.</p>
<p class="p1">“I dunno, man.” Ren shrugged. “She’s definitely smarter than I am.”</p>
<p class="p1">“That’s a low bar, though,” Scar said. “I guess we’ll have to investigate further.”</p>
<p class="p1">“True!” Scar said, and at that moment,both their communicators pinged.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Falsesymmetry: Guys help I’m stuck in a minecart</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>